Sending a Message
by TenshiYami
Summary: Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors together for a party. Will they be able to forget this party or will it change them all?


Note: I do not own Sailor Scouts or Ronin Warriors. I also do not own the Song Forever 17 Zoegirl does. I only own the four girls. The rest belongs to the people who wrote them and did them.  
  
The Sailor scouts and Ronin warriors where all in a room in their normal street cloths. "Hey Ryo where's the music at?" Kento yelled from the other side of the room. Lita giggled at Kento as he wrapped his arms around her waist wanting to dance with her. "Its Coming Kento just hold on." Ryo said looking at the door. The guys were getting restless as the warlords took there seets and sat down none of them looking happy about this dance party they were having. Five girls where laughing and smileing at eachother as they were walking up to the building.   
  
"Lets just hope nothing goes wrong this time?" The girl with blonde hair and michelle cut hair said with a giggle. "Yah I'd hate to fight when we are just suppose to be singing Liz." A girl who looked boyish with seagreen hair said. "Oh Meikah calm down its not like danger is coming." Said the green haired girl at the young lady dressed in guy cloths and a short hair cut. They all laughing and walked up to it. The red head girl looked at the quiet brownish red head wondering what was wrong. "I'm fine Ash lets just sing for them." "Alright Ange.." They all walked inside looking at the guys and girls around.  
  
"RYO WHERE'S THE MUSIC!" Kento yelled and whined at the same time. "HERE!!" All five girls yelled and Ryo smiled seeing them. "Right there!" The guys and girls looked at them as they made there way to the stage. "There music?" Dais said looking at Ryo. "Yes they are Show 'em." The girls smiled and got up to the mic's and tapped there foot. "Along the sunny day I was sitting on the ocean side. Dolphins all around and singing happening threw the birds. Just then I noticed that you were sitting there.. Now I know that you are the one for mee. I know I can count. Count on you to be there for me." The Sailor scouts clapped there hands enjoying there singing and The guys clapped with them.  
The girls gave them a look as if they beat them on purpose. "Is that good enough? Or do you guys want to go by Cd's?" Meikah asked looking at them with a grin. Dais stayed quiet and grumbled about how girls are impossible or something to that effact. The four girls singed all the way through and singed one song that put some to tears. Angel shook her head and made the looking as if they needed to sing it again. And they did this time with more action and meaning in there hearts.  
  
Angel layed down on the ground as a saddening music started to play again. This time everyone was sitting listening. She sat up and looked around and started to sing. "Never thought it would be me living in a shattered dream. Could this be the end for me." She looked at them and stood up it looked like her body was still there but she was in a Sailor Outfit with a sad face looking at them all.   
"What I wouldn't give to have a life to live a day to plan. Instead I'll be Forever 17." Liz sat there planning out a day in a day planner as she said that and slowly faded out. "Could have lived out every dream. Could of been most anything." The Green hair girl Andy stood there looking as a teacher then Meikah being a doctor as they vanished out the same as the four were over on one side and she looked at them as she wasn't trying to cry. They all started to sing "Can someone wake me up. I haven't lived yet I'm onely seventeen. God did you forget I'm just a baby and I don't want to be Forever 17." They all faded out again as Angel turned to Meikah making a bed. "I'll never have a bed to make. A chance to take a summer day. I'll always be forever seventeen." Liz was there looking as if she was taking a dare out in the summer time. As Angel tried to go after them but couldn't since she couldn't move she looked back at them her mind hurt and sad as well on her face. "Could of had a family if things have worked out differently. Instead I'll be forever seventeen." The three girls were over there looking like a family together.  
Some of the Sailors were crying and the guys had tears down there eyes the song was touching them in a way they had no idea it could ever touch them.  
  
"Could of had just one more day. A chance to learn from my mistakes. ooh" Angel looked at Ashely as if she was learning from something she did wrong and a tear fell out of Angel's eye. They all got together and started singing the chours again. "Can someone wake me up. I haven't lived yet I'm only seventeen. God did you forget I'm just a baby and I don't want to be forever 17." The light went onto Angel and she stood there looking at the Light. "In a matter of a moment Light fell before my eyes. Now I'm looking at the mircale's of Life. Where are we going without even knowing the answer deep inside." The light started to fade off and turning back to normal. "Forever seveteeen." Everyone came back they looked like ghost and in sailor outfits. "So don't give up. You haven't lived Your only seventeen. And God did not forget your just a baby." They all went back to there bodies as Angel's looked dead she went and layed down in her's as they all sat up. Looking at everyone crying. Even the warlords where crying because the song had touched them so much. They understood why everyone needed to love life and be with it. They may have lived many many years but still they needed to understand life is precious. The Girls stood up and went over to some of them and hugged them. Liz looked at Sekhmet "Sometimes its worth living for." He looked at her trying to figure out what she ment as the tear got out of his eye and she walked outside. They others had said the same to everyone and went outside.  
  
"Do you think they got the message?" Andy asked. "If they didn't their life might end soon. We just delivered the message." Ashely said. "I hope they understand its for there own safety." Meikah said and looked at Liz. "Your quiet Liz you alright?" "Yah.. Just hope they understand life might end for them and they might not ever know it." Liz sighed and smiled "What about you Ange? You think they got it." "Someone will help them. Lets go home..." She said as the walked off and vanished. 


End file.
